Death by Pens
by FromTheFuture
Summary: El Capitolio ha cambiado,ya no es lo que era. ¿A donde han ido las fiestas locas que duraban hasta las seis de la mañana y las cosas que hay que poner de moda? Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Disclaimer: los juegos del hambre y todo su mundo son de Suzzanne Collins.


-Y hoy, en exclusiva, podremos ver imágenes inéditas de Cinna, el estilista "de moda"-gesticuló poniendo comillas- en el capitolio y autor del libro "la vida PRIBADA de un estilista CHACHI".

Aparecieron en la pantalla varias imágenes en las que se veía a Cinna hablando con una periodista, girándose torpemente y dándose con el marco de una puerta. Así varias veces, hasta que se dio con un árbol y pararon el vídeo.

- Y ahora, después de haberse hechado unas risas, procedamos a ver la biografía de su vida que alguien se molestó en grabar.- dicho esto la mujer sonriente de la televisión desapareció dando paso al siguiente vídeo:

"-Hey, hey Cinna saluda- sonó detrás de la cámara.- Di algo Cinna.

-Algo. ¡Hola!-dijo el aludido con un tono su característico tono agudo.

-¿Por que no nos cuentas lo que vas a hacer?

-Pues mirad, voy a empezar una dieta, para bajar esos kilitos que tengo de menos...-dijo guiñando un ojo

- Jajajaja, muy buena.

-No, ahora en serio. El Capitolio ha cambiado, ya no es lo que era. ¿A donde han ido las fiestas locas que duraban hasta las seis de la mañana y las cosas que hay que poner de moda?- Preguntó con aire solemne.

-Cinna, eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho desde que he venido a verte.

-(Lo se cari, es que soy**brillante!)** El caso es que ya no hay diversión, asi que me pregunté, ¿por que no buscar algo que haga que la adrenadrila se acelere y que tenga la palabra hambre? Pues la respuesta es, (mis queridos admiradores que vereís esto en esa cosa llamada internet) Los juegos del hambre! (donde el hambre es una opción). - dijo chasqueando los dedos y apuntando a la cámara con pistolas imaginarias.

Entonces la imagen se volvió negra y se vio un cartel que ponía:

Rest one day for the reaping

-Ayayayayay- dijo Cinna- No se si estoy preparado.

-Tranquilo, les vas a encantar.

-Pero ¿y si no sale mi nombre?

-Tranquilo, saldrá, ya lo verás.

-Pero ¿y si ...?

- TRANQUILIZATE, SI YO DIGO QUE SALE BIEN, ¡SALE BIEN!

-¿Eso lo has grabado?

-¿Sí? ... Bueno, Cinna superstar, el nuevo sexsymbol, ¿porque no nos cuentas donde estamos y a que esperamos?

-De acuerdo eso descargará tenSSiones -dijo moviendo las manos de manera cómica-. Estamos en el Distri 12 haciendo un poco de turismo y ¡esperando la Cosecha! Nos alojamos en una casa de vencedores...

- ¿Será un presagio?

-Oh, calla, que me pones nervioso- dijo con tono modesto – nos alojamos en una casa de la aldea de los vencedores porque (aquí sólo hay moteles cutres) el presi Snow nos lo ha permitido.

-Es que entraste pegando fuerte en su salón para pedírselo, ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas, me rompí un dedo del pie al golpear la puerta, que era de _oro macizo_.

-Como tú.

-Gracias, cari -sonrió Cinna.

Fundido en negro. Se ve a Cinna metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

-¿eh? ¿Has grabado eso? ¡Corta, corta!

Negro. Se ve a Cinna en una taberna de taburetes de madera y luces.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola mis queridííííííísimos fans! Nos encontramos en el Quemador, dicen que ponen la mejor carne del mundo. Ella -dice señalando a una mujer fornida- es Sae la grasienta (apodada así por sus clientes).

-¿Que te pongo?- prenguntó esta.

-Ponme... carne de perro. -dijo Cinna.

-A mí una sopa.

Sae asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Sguro que no es carne de perro de verdad, y que es ternera-dijo Cinna en tono confidencial mirando a la cámara.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con un plato de perro y una sopa.

Fundido en negro.

Podemos ver a Sae hablandole a la cámara:

-¿Entonces con que cocina su sopa?

-Con perro salvaje.

-Entonces la carne de perro...

-Sí es de perro.

-Que Cinna no se entere de esto.

Fundido en negro.

Aparece un cartel que pone: The reaping day

Se ve una multitud enorme de gente separados por una fina línea de unos jóvenes. La cámara hace un zoom, y se ve a Cinna saludando animadamente y poniendo caras cómicas. Los que están a su lado se alejan un poco y ponen cara de desprecio.

De repente se hace silencio, y se ve a una mujer vestida de azul electrico y muy pálida subir al escenario.

-Bienvenidos a los septuagésimos segundos Juegos del Hambre, - se ve a Cinna sonreír y poner pulgares arriba mientras sus labios dicen: "Efi"- Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte. Las damas primero.

La mujer se acercó sonriente a una urna que había a su derecha, metió la mano, sacó un papel y dijo con una voz casi tan aguda como la de Cinna:

-Katniss Everdin.

Se escuchó un suspiro general y los gritos de una niña pequeña. Entonces se ve subir al escenario a una chica de 14 años, (anorexica y con el pelo largo y castaño) y colocarse al lado de la mujer a la que Cinna había llamado Efi. Alguien del público levanto la mano con el dedo corazón en alto hacía Katniss, pero lo bajo inmediatamente.

-Y ahora,-dijo Efi- pasemos a los caballeros.

Se acercó a la otra urna y sacó un papel en blanco doblado por la mitad.

-Y, nuestro tributo masculino de este año es... Cinna Leldo

La cámara hace otro zoom y se ve a Cinna subiendo animadamente al escenario, tropezándose con el último escalón y colocándose al lado de Efi, esta le dio la mano a los nuevos tributos,y juntos hicieron una reverencia.

La cámara se apaga.

Y cuando se vuelve a encender, se ve a Cinna con una sonrisa en la cara, en una habitación con tapices rojos y un divan al lado de la ventana.

-Y, aquí tenemos al tributo masculino del Distrito 12, ¡Cinna!

Cinna lanza besos al aire y dice:

-Grache, Grache. Es un placer estar aquí. -dijo haciendo una estúpida reverencia-. ¡Os prometo que no fallaré!

Fundido en negro.

-Bueno, ahora mismo vamos en el tren camino del capitolio, mi compañera tributo, Katniss Everdin 3 – (el corazón quedó patente en su voz)-, ha ido a su cuarto a darse una ducha...

Cinna se giró bruscamente y contempló pensativo la puerta del dormitorio de Katniss.

Corte.

Se ve a Cinna jugando al ajedrez contra Katniss.

-Realmente, yo nunca he jugado a este juego, así que no seas muy duro conmigo -dijo la chica con carita inocente.

-Ehm, claro, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

Cinna se puso a explicar los movimientos de las fichas en el tablero.

Corte. Katniss se acerca a la cámara y dice en un susurro:

-Quién iba a decir que fuera tan mal perdedor – seguido de un encogimiento de hombros.

Se aleja y se ve a Cinna en el suelo llorando y pataleando:

-¡No es justo, no es justo!

Corte.

Se ve la mitad de la cara de Katniss.

-Hola, soy Katniss y he decidido gastarle una pequeña broma a Cinna-dijo apuntando con la cámara a una puerta-. Voy a entrar en su cuarto, me voy a poner esto en la cara -enseñó una máscara-, y voy a esperar sentada a que salga del baño.

Katniss abre la puerta (tras varios intentos), deja la cámara de tal forma que se la vea a ella y la puerta del baño. Se pone la máscara y se sienta a esperar. Un par de horas y unas cuantas de canciones desafinadas después, ésta se abre.

Aparece Cinna con una toalla tanpadole de cintura para abajo y rodeado de vapor. De repente se gira, ve a la chica en su cama. Y grita.

Se le ve salir corriendo, y la chica de la máscara (Katniss) riéndose a carcajada tendida.

Se corta el vídeo.

Aparece Cinna delante de un espejo diciendo : "Acero Azul", mientras mira con fijación al espejo.

-Pero, Cinna- la voz de Katniss suena detrás de la cámara- tus ojos son verdes...

Cinna se gira, mira con enfado, se acerca, coge la cámara y la apaga.

Luz.

Aparece Cinna en (lo que parece ser) una lujosa habitación:

-Estamos en el capitolio! Hoy ha sido el desfile. Los trajes que deje preparados han sido fabulosos dentro de poco es la entrevista y todo lo demás.

Se calla y mira al cielo, con aire pensativo.

-He decidido llevar esto -enseña un pin – en los juegos. Tiene una cámara incorporada.

Fundido en negro.

Se ve a Cinna con los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje(?!) corrido.

-Hoy -empieza a decir- ha sido la entrevista, y la maldita niñata de Katniss ha ido con un look de niña buena para lo que se ha cortado el pelo y se ha puesto un vestido de niña de la pradera. Además se ha puesto a gimotear diciendo que estaba muy asustada porque ¡Yo! Había intentado violarla en el tren . A lo que el tal Gato del distrito 1, 2 o 3, a respondidó: "yo te protegere Catnis, mi nueva hermanita, no dejaré que ese depravado te ponga la mano encima." Encima, la novia del Gato Clove salió corriendo y abrazo a Katniss diciendo que era la hija que nunca tendría. (Será la tía p***a). Luego está la del 7 Yoana Mason, que se sentó encima del entrevistador, diciendo que le recordaba a su ex... Pero, lo peor de todo fue el tío del 4, Finik que cuando pasó a mi lado me guiño un ojo el tío, como insinuando algo; -Cinna se sorbió los mocos.- Creo que eso es todo, os seguiré informando.

Se apaga la luz.

Se ve de repente una imagen con mala calidad, de un grupo de gente en unas bases circulares, en un círculo.

-Está claro- dice la cámara cuya voz es similar a la de Cinna- un círculo es lo más antiestético que hay.

La cámara gira y se ve a Katniss (con su pelo corto y su anorexia) poniendo cara de gatito abandonado. También se ve al del 4, Finik lanzándole a Cinna besos al aire. A su lado se ve a la otra tía del 4 sentada en la plataforma con los brazos rodeandole las rodillas balanceándose hacia detrás, hacía delante... Un pequeño giro y se ve a Gato morreandose con Clove, los dos en la base de Gato.

-Eso los controladores no lo tenían previsto- dijo Cinna.

También se ve a Wiress, que parece muy amiguita de la loca del 4 porque no para de dar vueltas sobre si misma mientras gira la cabeza y da palmadas. También está Biti. Un tío muuuuuyyyy listo que le arregló el ordenador a Cinna una vez... ("¿Ha probado a apagar y volver a encender?") También había dos adictos que se parecían mucho a Katniss.

Suena la cuenta atrás 5, 4, 3...¡Pum! Otro giro, y se ve a un anciano de pelo blanco muy erguido, y Cinna dice con ilusión:

-¡Presi! ¡Presi Snow! Ha venido usted también.

- No he venido subnormal, soy un holograma. (Será el tío este...)- carraspea- Estoy aquí para anunciar que los Juegos del Hambre -Cinna soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó hambre- van a comenzar, porque el reloj se ha roto y el tío de los cañonazos tiene apendicitis y lo están operando, así que... hala, mataros entre vosotros para que una sociedad minoritaria disfrute con ello, en vez de aliaros para que nadie muera y así poder salir de aquí.

El holograma desapareció y Yoana saltó hacía el centro, que tenía una estatua de un centauro, cogió un hacha, la lanzó y luego se puso a pincharse con una jeringuilla que ponía "morfina". Todos los tributos que la cámara no apuntó murieron decapitados, incluyendo a los adictos, por un efecto boomerang. Gato y Clove corrieron a por armas y a por Katniss, y, de mientras Cinna decía:

-Está claro, dentro de poco Clove se dará cuenta de que Cato la engaña con Katniss. Y seguro que Finik es el amante de la loca de su distrito (aunque parezca gay). Fijo que Yoana la palma por una sobredosis. Y la niña del 11 que se llama True... -Cinna no siguió hablando, sino que se puso a correr, a juzgar por el movimiento de la cámara.- True... después de ver lo que hizo en los entrenamientos, se partirá el cuello al caer de un árbol.

Sonó una voz en el aire:

-Cinna, esto no es una telenovela de la tres, pero o te callas la boca, o bajaré yo mismo a matarte. Nos haces perder audiencia contando el final de nuestro juego poco original.

Se escuchó a Cinna murmurar por lo bajo mientras seguía corriendo.

Lo siguiente que observa son las ruinas de un antiguo palacio, semienterradas por la arena.

-Decidido, pienso vivir aquí.- dijo Cinna mientras se acercaba-. Unas cortinas en tonos verdes y plantas tropicales quedarán di-vi-nas. Me en-can-ta. Bueno, explico brevemente. La loca del Distrito 4 murió esta mañana. Según mis fuentes, la chica empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del centauro hasta que los vigilantes se aburrieron, despertaron a la estatua y esta le pegó una coz que le reventó – literalmente – la cara. Pobrecilla. Biti, el tío listo, murió en el baño de sangre. Nada especial. True, como yo dije, se rompió el cuello al caer de un árbol. Y poco más. Muertes sin sentido y que no sin tan importantes como YO ocurren a montones. Ya sólo quedamos unos pocos.

Se acercó a la esquina que quedaba a su derecha y se asomó por ella. Un basto desierto se extendía en derredor, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Justo en la línea del horizonte se perfilaba lo que sin duda era otro castillo, un poco más grande que este. En el centro de la arena, la estatua del centauro refulgía dorada por el sol.

-Ah, una vista hermosa – exclamó Cinna con voz romántica, se quitó el pin-camara y lo dejó en la esquina –. Esto suma puntos.

-¡Ahí está! ¡A por él! – la voz de Gato sonó muy cerca detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta. Clove, Katniss, Yoana y él estaban a menos de treinta pasos. Veinte. Quince.

Cinna empezó a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Directamente hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Mis adorados fans ( y Katniss)! Si queríais un autógrafo, bastaba con pedirlo.

Se sacó, un boli de no-se-sabe-muy-bien-donde y mientras corría tropezó, el boli se le escapó de los dedos y acabó clavándoselo en una parte mortal – en el pecho

Los otros cuatro se miraron con cara de "What the foke?" y se alejaron si más, mientras sonaba el cañonazo que marcaba la muerte definitiva del superstar, Cinna Leldo.


End file.
